


My Knight in Pajamas and Tank Top

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mentions of Past Lannincest, Ugh how do I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Jaime was ready to head off to work after an impromptu (first time) sleepover at Brienne's house. But he wasn't ready to leave her without addressing this strange shift in their strange relationship. Then a trespasser ruins the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a fic addressing as much anti-JB arguments as I could but I lost my copy of all the anti-JB arguments and internet is crap lately so welp I did what I could . I hope you enjoy it lol.

Jaime stood at the bottom of the patio steps while Brienne stood at the top. He couldn't help but stare at her a while longer. Brienne was still wearing her tank top and pajamas from last night, her platinum blonde bob was adorably sticking up in places, and whatever exposed creamy freckled skin she had was tinged in pink.

"I had fun, Jaime," Brienne said as if she was the guest. He had been to her place countless of times but that was the first time he had ever slept over. They had a movie marathon of rom coms and both lost track of time. Awkwardly, Brienne had told him to stay over. Jaime had been so stunned at her invitation that he didn't even make some sort of innuendo.

Nothing had happened last night of course. Jaime had slept in the living room because her guest room was undergoing renovation due to pest problems. But despite being in separate rooms, he had still felt the tension. The past few months, there had been some sort of unspoken shift between them. At first, he didn't understand, but after Dr. Ilyn Payne, his therapist, saw Brienne drop Jaime off at his office and asked about her. He had finally understood.

_But does she feel the same?_

"We should do this again some time," Jaime merely replied, not betraying his thoughts. They stared at each other for a while until Brienne began squirming. Jaime looked down and watched her shuffle her feet. For a minute, Jaime was afraid his staring was beginning to creep her out.

They had done a lot of the staring lately.

Brienne only snorted though. Her sapphire eyes twinkled playfully- which he only ever noticed when he was around. He'd seen fondness in those blue eyes, especially since most of her friends are younger than her and sees them as kind of her younger siblings. But her sass was a different kind around him.

Or Jaime must be imagining things.

"By _this_ , you mean watching you bawl your eyes out over Thirteen Going on Thirty, I hope?" Brienne teased him. Jaime did an exaggerated pout. As annoying as her statement was, he secretly enjoyed it when she initiated the banter. "Because I would be glad to see Mr. Jaime Lannister, Co-Owner of Casterly Enterprises, cry over sappy romantic comedies again."

"But he clearly loved her yet he didn't fight for her and just let her be wed off," Jaime huffed defensively. He related to the girl though, in a way. Even after meeting Brienne and all they've been through, he had chosen to illusion himself with his so-called love. Like the girl, he didn't know that what-or who- he wanted had been right in front of him all along. _At least it's probably not too late_ , Jaime told himself but then cursed the thought away. He didn't feel like he deserved her. If he had a dollhouse with magic glitter, he'd probably wish he met Brienne much earlier in his life. Then maybe he wouldn't be as fucked up as he was. But this was his life and he couldn't do anything to change it. At least they weren't in rival Houses pitted against each other like in the old days. Just friends who may or may not have this sexual tension, as Bronn had put it.

"Hey," Brienne said. Her face shifted to worry. The melancholy of his thoughts must have shown in his face. "They ended up anyway, Jaime."

"Pff... You were quite misty-eyed as well," Jaime accused her with a smirk, trying to lighten up the mood. "My hands still bear the red marks from where your nails were digging in during that scene."

It seemed to work as Brienne raised a brow, trying to look uncaring but the blush blooming on her entire face betrayed the embarrassment she's trying to hide. He would have probably laughed but he was mesmerized by the way her skin flushed Lannister crimson while her eyes sparkled like the crystal waters of Tarth. He loathed to leave this marvelous human being before him. The day was perfect, too- blue skies, puffy white clouds, the cool breeze that rustled the hedges surrounding her house.

Jaime should really go though. He had a flight this afternoon and he already promised his little brother his well-deserved break from running the company. Unlike Jaime, Tyrion actually had a wife to go to- a pregnant one at that. _I only have a best friend_ , Jaime thought bitterly.

Yet he finds himself walking up the meager patio steps in some sort of trance.

"D-did you forget something?" Brienne asked, slowly backing away from him but Jaime was quickly closing in on her. Brienne ended up being backed against the door while Jaime was a few inches away from her.

 _Your kiss_ , he wanted to answer, but before he could even lift his hand to cup Brienne's cheek, the rustling from earlier became louder- too frantic to be caused by the breeze.

"You!"

Jaime froze at the sound of the voice. _Seven fucking hells no!_ He felt a hand at his shoulder and the teasing glint of Brienne's eyes turned to worry once more. He would have gladly drowned in them and ignore everything else if the voice hadn't spoken again.

"Fucking-" the voice muttered.

Jaime spun at his heels, ready to bark at her to fuck off when he finally saw her appearance.

Cersei Lannister-Baratheon was on her hands and knees. There was a time he would have found it a huge turn on, but now, it looked comical. Cersei, undoubtedly, looked as lovely as ever. But her golden hair was disheveled, and her eyes shone like wildfire- crazy and dangerous. As soon as Cersei stood her full height, Jaime barely contained his laughter. She was clad in all black, like a spy, with random bits of leaf and twig stuck all over her body. Seeing Cersei's scowl, Jaime realized that he didn't find her appealing anymore. Not because of the lines becoming deeper, more prominent and marring her lovely face, but the fact that it showed what a truly ugly person his sister was inside. He had been blinded by her for many, many years, and when he realized he had been played a fool, he had hated her.

But now, all he felt was pity and a little guilt. His sister was unwell and he should have somehow helped instead of indulged her.

"Who did you fuck this time to get out?" Jaime asked sourly. _Perhaps I still have that hatred_. "You're not supposed to be out without supervision, sister." Three decades and a public fit at the paparazzi when her 'innocence' of killing her husband, Robert Baratheon, was questioned, finally got Tywin Lannister to send Cersei to rehab.

"I'm with Dr. Qyburn," Cersei replied dismissively. "And his assistant, Gregor."

Jaime had been so focused at Cersei that he only just spotted the two physically contrasting men, both clad in black as well, standing on the other side of the yard. There was a small old man who was rubbing the sleep off his eyes, and a much larger man, bigger than Brienne even, looking stoic but radiated menace.

 _Brienne_.

Instinctively, Jaime raised his arms a little to his sides as if to shield her from harm. There was something ominous about the man.

"Where is Dr. Pycelle?" _And are you sure that dude is not a patient?_ Jaime wanted to add but he didn't feel like provoking a man appearing to be around seven feet and weightlifting.

"Dr. Pycelle is a pervert," Cersei answered with a grimace. Then, she turned to the old man and smiled. "Dr. Qyburn serves me better."

"Let it all out, Ms. Lannister," the old man, Dr. Qyburn, merely told her and Cersei nodded in reply before turning back to Jaime.

"You haven't come to see me," she said matter-of-factly.

"We were advised not to," Jaime deadpanned. "For _both_ our sakes."

Cersei, however, scoffed at that. "Oh my darling brother," she cooed sweetly, as sweet as poisonous fruit. "We're twins. You and I have an inseparable bond. A million psychiatrists can never keep us apart."

"We're twins. Not the Prince that was Promised," Jaime countered with an eye roll.

"Is that what your therapist said?" Cersei replied with a hum. "I watched you all night, Jaime, and you looked horribly frustrated." Jaime suddenly had chills. After Brienne retired in her room, Jaime had paced around the living room for a few hours, unable to sleep. At one point, he felt so frustrated that he unzipped his pants to _take care of it_ , but didn't want to disrespect Brienne's home so he closed his zipper and crashed into the couch with a groan. He had a sudden thought of an alternate universe wherein _something_ had actually happened, but if it meant Cersei watched them the whole night, the thought was dismissed. Even the confession of Cersei stalking him the whole night made his skin crawl. "It can't possibly be that wo-"

"Look Cersei," he cut her off before she could say something untoward about Brienne. "I just woke up, I have to catch a flight so I can get to work. Just... please... Get back to the institution." _And I can phone Tyrion and father to have this doctor checked out and arrested if necessary._ "Don't make this worse."

Cersei made it worse.

"You love me, Jaime!" his sister shrieked, her voice loud in the quiet neighborhood. "You always will. I am a part of you! I am the only woman who has your heart. You are all mine as I am yours."

"No, I'm not!" Jaime protested. It had taken a long while for Jaime to realize that those words of wedded vows they so often said to each other meant nothing to her. Only a means to keep Jaime close.

"Ha!" Cersei sneered. Her true colors were finally showing. In this case, it's black. "Just because they didn't decide to lock you up, it doesn't mean you aren't as sick as me. You will _never_ erase the things you've done."

Jaime stiffened and Cersei's smile grew more twisted before continuing her tirade.

"You will always be the man who cheated the Targaryen empire. The man who fucked his married sister. The man who almost caused the collapse of the entire economic system of Westeros. The man who hit and run an innocent boy and crippled him. You will always be that-"

"Lies!"

Jaime swiveled his head at an insane speed that he cracked his neck and found Brienne in one of her familiar stances- the defiant stance he loved so much about her when she stood up for something. Jaime found her shyness endearing but he loved her like this even more- confident and sure.

He felt his cock twitch.

Jaime turned back to Cersei in hopes of softening it before it became too obvious but Brienne came stomping in front of him. Thank the seven she was big so he was well hidden from the view. Though he tilted a little to his side to peer at his sister's expression.

"Whatever Jaime did before doesn't make it permanently his identity," Brienne began.

"Brienne," Jaime couldn't help but gasp. Brienne must have heard it because her shoulders tensed a little before relaxing again.

"Sure he's annoying, knows just how to piss you off, a bit over dramatic, talks too much, and has sort of an ego."

"Hey!" Jaime protested but was ignored.

"But he's kind and actually funny. He's protective, dutiful, and honorable," Brienne was beginning to growl. "I bet you didn't even know this but during your whole trial, he's been taking care of Myrcella and Tommen. They've been feeling neglected while all you've been doing was making yourself a fool. He knew he shouldn't have but he became the parent they needed and still do. Him and _Tyrion_. You had a chance to get out and you don't even visit your kids. Instead you just came here to taunt him?"

"Actually," Jaime heard Dr. Qyburn speak. "It's part of my recommended therapy."

"Shut up!" Brienne snapped at the doctor and went on. Jaime would have applauded but he didn't want to be in the line of fire when Brienne was defending him. "You do not realize how lucky you are and you've taken Jaime for granted!"

There was silence except for Brienne's panting. Cersei was stunned. Jaime felt like fainting from how touched he was, but what he really felt was his pants strain. Never mind sex. Or even touching. Her words alone were his undoing.

Cersei finally recovered from her shock and laughed.

"You're fucking in love with him!" Cersei exclaimed and Brienne's posture deflated. She looked like how she used to describe herself as a bullied child. Although his heart did a little jump at the idea that the feeling could be mutual, the surge of protectiveness he felt was stronger.

"Get back to the institution, Cersei," Jaime hissed.

"You can't possibly-" Cersei gasped. "As if you'll ever love this beast. Or have you turned gay, brother? Are you even sure she's a woman?"

"Cersei," he warned. Jaime had never hit a woman before but he couldn't stand hearing Brienne being insulted.

"Regardless, you'll never love another," Cersei continued with a shrug. "You can't change your past."

"But he can change the present... is changing his present." Brienne's voice sounded like she was croaking yet her shoulders were straight again, although stiff. "He's done things but he's regretted them and decided to start anew. He can't undo the damage but he's helped with fixing it. And he's free to..." Brienne swallowed loudly before continuing. "...love someone else if he wishes. So... so... get over yourself, you narcissist!"

Jaime heard Brienne huff. He can't see her expression but he saw the skin of her back turn red. He was afraid to assume of what that last bit meant but the possibility was exciting.

Cersei looked downright pissed though.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she yelled. "You don't know, Jaime. _I_ do. I've been with him since birth. He's my other half. What are you to him?"

"She's my best friend," Jaime replied. "And the only one who even bothered to truly know me and accepted me despite being a shit person." Cersei was fuming but he didn't care. "You're _not_ my other half Cersei. You don't really care about that crap. All you care about is yourself and I'm just your... plaything."

"Jaime..." Cersei whispered. Her face looked innocent and for a moment, Jaime felt bad. But only for a moment because he remembered that Cersei used this tactic a lot.

"You need to leave," Jaime only said.

Cersei opened her mouth and Jaime prepared himself to attack should she give a signal to the large man.

Then, they heard sirens whining. In no time, police cars appeared. A swarm of officers ordered the three intruders to stand down. Cersei pleaded that she had done nothing wrong. The police didn't budge and still barked at them to stop stand down. Quickly, Cersei turned angry and demanded Gregor to teach the men a lesson. One of the officers, the leader, ordered the tranquilizer darts to be fired, and Gregor collapsed after three hits. Cersei tried to make a break for it but wasn't exactly physically fit so the police apprehended her quickly. Dr. Qyburn didn't even put up a fight and surrendered immediately.

After witnessing all that unfold, Jaime and Brienne turned to one another.

"I texted Pod to alert the police of a threatening presence once I spotted the giant man..." Brienne said with a shrug then scrunched her brows. "... wow, I never thought I'd say that."

"You are simply marvelous!"

Jaime unexpectedly jumped at her and wrapped his arms around her. Brienne returned the hug awkwardly, patting his back a little. He adjusted himself a little and then she froze, then backed away. He had begun deflating but it was still obvious when he brushed his groin against her thigh. Jaime felt horrified that she felt that but Brienne seemed to be the one ashamed. Jaime would have probably thought it was him she was ashamed of but after her speech, he very much doubted that.

"Oh gods, Jaime. I- I-" she stuttered.

"Excuse me," an officer, Greyworm as his tag read, interrupted. "But I'd like you both to come to the station so we can settle all this."

"Of course," Jaime answered. He was already whispering an apology to his brother but he was glad that he could steal some time from Brienne. Besides, he needed to coax out what she seemed to be ashamed of.

They rode with Officer Greyworm and he was thankfully a silent man. Brienne, unfortunately, was silent as well. She was sullen, too.

"I'm sorry about my sister," Jaime started, not sure how to chase her mood away.

"I'm sorry as well. I didn't realize- I just thought-" Brienne was turning red with every word until she just stopped talking, seemingly trying to find the right words. Or if she should say anything at all.

"Just say it. You know you can trust me if something bothers you."

"I thought you were over her, but I guess I'm wrong." Brienne pursed her thick lips.

"But I am," he confirmed perplexedly. "You're not wrong. Why would you think- wait, did you actually think I had a boner over that psycho?"

"Well, was there another beautiful woman in the vicinity?"

"You."

The immediacy of Jaime's response took both of them aback, bringing a heavy tension in the car that Officer Greyworm seemed oblivious to.

"You're not serious," Brienne whispered after the quiet.

"I am," Jaime whispered back without hesitation.

"But I'm not-"

"Beautiful?" Jaime snorted but then sighed. "Brienne, do you think I'm that superficial? That all I care about is looks? Or are you concerned about what people will say about us?" Jaime wanted to scream but he was inside a car. He settled for a hiss. "I've fucked my - _her._ Do you think I care about what anyone will say? Because I think you know very well, I hope, that I do not give a flying fuck. I love you and unlike before, I love you for being you."

She said nothing, only looking down and depriving Jaime of her sapphire eyes. He lifted her chin with his finger so he could look into her eyes with as much seriousness as he could muster. She had been a victim to cruel bets so he knew how guarded she was. He badly needed Brienne to know that she can trust him with her heart as well.

"I love because I love. It's as simple as that," he explained softly. While he thought Greyworm didn't seem a gossip, Jaime didn't want him hearing this. "We do not choose who we love, but we can choose to walk away and open our heart to another. And my heart said it wants you."

"Jaime, I... I don't know what to say." Brienne looked like she was on the verge of crying. He could make a guess on what it means but he needed to know.

"I just want your honesty, that's all. If you don't feel the same way, we can forget we ever had this conversation. But if..." Jaime realized that he felt just as afraid as Brienne probably is. He's had his heart shattered, too. But Jaime didn't back down. He always fought, even if he knew he'll lose. "...you better do me an Oathkeeper and trust me with your heart."

Jaime heard Brienne sharply intake a breath. Oathkeeper was like a favor but it was a sacred favor to them. Jaime had invented it, insisting that they use it as a special best friend thing. Brienne had never used it even when she was in dire trouble. She had always thought she'd save it for something special. Jaime never thought he'd use it for this.

"Jaime-"

"We're here," Officer Greyworm announced.

"We should, uhm, get this settled," Brienne said.

"I suppose," Jaime sighed. "I have to call Tyrion, then father and-"

His lips crashed against soft plush ones. It was a brief chaste kiss but it sent his stomach tingling. The butterflies in him flapped harder when he saw her blue eyes shyly smile.

When they got out of the police car, they walked hand in hand, ready to face the future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more fics then all my hoarded written fics will all be published. Anyway, Advanced Merry Christmas and a review would be a wonderful present ^_^ ~


End file.
